Taruto,My friend before the end
by Vergildarkslayer
Summary: (For Soccer-Geek's contest)what happens when Minto tries to steal Aoyama,Minto and Taruto pairing,well sort of (Don't want to ruin it)


**Hey there,first official TMM fic not counting the crossover im doing,and its an entry for Soccer-Geek's contest,moehwahahahaha*evil laugh* and this will scar you FOREVER MINTOXTARUTO (don't take this seriously else your head'll explode, you have been warned,takes place somewhere between episide 1 and 52 take a guess wich one haha,if you're right then you win TADAAA a life time supply of free oxygen)**

_**Taruto...my friend before the end**_

"Ribbon Minto echo!" a beautiful blast of energy hurled towards its targer,a giant bat chimera terrorising the mews like every other day and unfortuanitly her attack only staggered the beast while Kisshu tried to win Ichigo's heart the only way he knew how,threats,abuse and attempted murder,the three sure fire ways to sweep a girl off her feet,but as usual she only overreacted, shouted some hurtful things and wanted to shut him up and like every single fight before Ichigo attacked too soon making everyone attack as well so she didn't waste hers,unfortunately Minto already used hers and was too weak to attack again

"Ribbon Purin ring inferno!"  
"Ribbon Lettuce rush!"  
"Ribbon ZaCros pure"  
"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

And with a ray of energy the chimera was defused,Ichigo celebrated as usual thinking that it was her sheer power that won the battle while Minto stared from a distance thinking to herself ~Is she stupid,or just acting stupid?~ but she could carry on this debate for hours,and she would for it was one of her little hobbies she enjoyed when 'working' at the café,Kisshu was a little hurt by Ichigo's actions and her constant rejection and despite being able to kill them on the spot,decided to retreat thinking that things would've been different if Pai and Taruto were with him as he teleported away

The next morning

"Hey Kisshu,whats the matter,did your pretty earth girlfriend beat you up again?!"  
"Yea...and so did yours,Tarutaru" Taruto quickly became silent,he knew Kisshu was referring to Pudding,Kisshu gave a chuckle when he saw the look on Tart's face turning red,more angry than anything else  
"She's not my-" he shouted until Pai came to investigate  
"What's going on here?!" pai demanded cutting poor Taruto off,Kisshu laughed as he responded  
"Oh we're just discussing Tarutaru's girlfriend"  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Taruto protested but Pai was not amused by either of them and returned to his endless quest to understand humanity by staring at a strange apparatus humans call a 'TV' or television  
"Whatever,I'm going to cause some trouble" he just wanted to get away from Kish but Kisshu was too distracted to respond as he was now sitting next to Pai,both watching something called 'Days of our lives'

~She's really starting to get on my nerves,ugh~a certain lazy mew thought to herself,in the last three minutes Ichigo had bugged her a record breaking twenty times,sure Minto was a little irretated,but now she was dying for Ichigo to ask her again,for the past few minutes she had been working out the perfect comeback,and almost like clockwork Ichigo pestered her again  
"Ehem...Princess Minto"  
"Yes Ichigo?"  
"Would her majesty mind do some work around here?!"  
"But I am working"  
"You are?" and this was it,the moment Minto was waiting for  
"You see,someone has to make sure the tea was brewed properly,after all I am an expert at these things" Ichigo nearly went ballistic her face turning a dark shade of crimson,her eyes almost popping out of her head,Minto could barely keep a straight face  
"You know what Minto,fine...please take all the time you need"  
"Oh no,this batch is awful,you'll have to take it back,and once your done table three is waiting for their orders" Ichigo was on the verge of strangling her dear friend Minto  
~Threaten Ichigo's sanity?Check~she thought to herself with a giggle,thankfully before one of them was severely injured Ichigo's cellphone rang  
"Hello...Aoyama-kun...Of course!Can we meet at the café?...Great, see you soon!" another one of Ichigo's love attacks,they were like heart attacks only more severe...for everyone else  
"Aww how nice,I'm so happy for you"  
"Thank you Minto,you're so nice!" she couldn't recognise sarcasm if it was written on a brick and hit her in the face,for a while now Minto felt something for Aoyama,it wasn't fair,three men were at Ichigo's feet begging for her attention,well two guys and an Alien,she didn't deserve any of them according to Minto and later that day she was going to change Ichigo's little love...square...triangle...thing forever

Later that day Aoyama came to the café just as Ichigo said but Minto had worked out a perfect plan,she knew Ichigo took no less than fifteen minutes to change and an extra ten if Aoyama was nearby,and so she inacted step one of her master plan,Work up enough courage to approach him,wich she didn't achieve but still continued her plan,step two,bat your eyelashes and hope for the best  
"Hi Aoyama..."  
"Oh hi Minto,is Ichigo here?" ~Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo,is that all he thinks about?!~  
"No she's...~Damit I can't lie to him,he'll find out~ ...she's in the changing room,um...Aoyama?  
"Yes Minto?"  
~Okay it's now or never~"Would you like...like to have dinner...with..me..tomorrow night?"  
"Of course,Ichigo and I would love to" ~If he sais Ichigo one more time...~  
"Hiii Aoyama-kun!"Ichigo practically lept into his arms but something weird happened,Minto held out her arms for a hug,but Ichigo was too ditsy due to Aoyama being their and embraced her as well,a last gesture of kindness before the betrayal perhaps?

It was the night Minto had waited for and luckily for hef Ichigo and Aoyama always met each other at their destination and Aoyama arrived just in time,she ran to the door,composed herself and greeted him with a fair smile  
"Hello Minto,this is a lovely home,is Ichigo here,I forgot to ask her when she'd be here" Minto almost shrieked in joy before she replied  
"I think she's going to be a bit late,but you're welcome to come inside" she said with a smile as she led him to a classy room with the type of furniture you would expect to see in a collectors display case  
"I'm sorry but I think I'm going to call Ichigo to see if she's okay" but Minto didn't panic,she had everything sorted out

At Ichigo's house...  
"Hey dad,have you seen my cellphone?!"  
"No sorry,have you checked In the sofa?"

Back with Minto and Aoyama...  
he was about to dail Ichigo's number but he was distracted by a snapping sound comming from Minto's direction,he immediately asked her what it was and she only blamed the floorboards when in actual fact it was the sound of Ichigo's flip phone breaking behind her back,her show of affection to Ichigo was just to get her close enough to steal her phone,ingenius,but now it was time to seal the deal as she sat down on the sofa next to him  
"I wonder if Ichigo's alright?"  
"She probably just forgot,but there was something I wanted to ask you...Aoyama-kun"  
"Minto?"  
"Do you really love her?Do you really love Ichigo...Massya?"at first he didn't know what to say,too shocked to utter a word until he came to his sences  
"I think I should leave" he exclaimed while standing up and walking to the exit,she tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen even when she cried out his name,she fell to her knees in tears as he left and later she ran to her balcony,grabbing nan object from the open sowing kit of the table her housekeeper was using earlier and watched him walk away and exit the gates,she slid down pressing her back against the rails crying her eyes out until she hear a familiar cocky voice  
"Looks like I found a mew mew,trying to steal your leader's boyfriend?How's that going for ya?"  
"Leave me alone Taruto" she said barely audible behind a veil of tears  
"Aww whats the matter,things not working out,hahaha"  
"Just leave me alone" she whispered hoping he would leave  
"Common,its no fun like this" but she didn't respond,but her crying made Tart a little guilty and perhaps even sad  
"Why did you do this in the first place?"  
"Same reason why Kisshu tries to convince Ichigo,even you and Pudding should know"she said while wiping away a few tears,he didn't quite understand so he remained silent  
"Why are you doing all this,fighting against us?"he wanted to throw another insult but truth was that he didn't want to fight them anymore,so he answered truthfully  
"Ouf friends are in a bad way on our current planet,and since this was our planet...we need this place to save our families"  
"Do you still want to kill us ?"  
"...no,but there's no other way according to Pai and Kisshu,but ...I think their wrong, I don't like being the bad guy anymore"  
"So yoh want to be our friends,is that it?"  
"Well...kind of but-" he said in an u sure way before he was cut off by Minto who wrapped her arms around his neck  
"Then we can be friends,can't we?"  
"...um...I...okay but if Pai finds out-"  
"I'm glad Taruto...goodbye" her tears intensified as she revealed the object in her hand, a pair of small scissors,not intended for what she was about to do

She left this world without a sound,happy..knowing that she had one true friend,no matter how short their friendship was

_**...well that took a twist,I wanted to end it differently but this just called out to me so this didn't end exactly the way I wanted it,sorry Soccer-Geek if this wasnt exactly what you wanted but please give me your thoughts,other readers as well,I would love to know what you guys think of this,dam it was so hard for me NOT to bash Aoyama,now I have one more reason to hate him,MIIIIIIINTOOOOOOO!NOOOOOOOO!**_


End file.
